Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4 You like him?
by Moriah51
Summary: Timmy needs a date for valentines day. It annoys him that Jimmy&Cindy are together. Will he stop it? Who will Cindy end up with? And why is this writer so bad at summaries? Sorry for the typos and stuff and I LOVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4**

**You like him??? **

_I felt like writing a 4… no idea why but I do LOVE reviews!!!_

_Jimmy's dimension_

"Hey Cindy, you wanna go see a movie tonight?" said Jimmy.

"Sure, why not?" said Cindy.

"Okay I'll get you at 7:00," said Jimmy.

" Sounds good to me," said Cindy.

Timmy's dimension 

"Oh great it's almost Valentimes day again!" said Timmy.

"It's Valentines," said Wanda.

"Um, don't care here!" said Timmy. "I need a date! Are you sure you can't get me one?" asked Timmy.

"It's against the rules," said Wanda.

"Yah and it would take a lot of magic to make someone go out with **you**," said Cosmo.

Timmy frowned angrily.

"Well then can you steal one of cupid's arrows?" said Timmy.

"That's against the rules," said Wanda.

"Oh, I know you can steal it yourself!" said Cosmo.

"It isn't against the rules?" said Wanda shocked.

"Cosmo you're a genius! Wait, you're a genius? A maybe not," said Timmy as he was tying to turn on the TV with the volume button. "I wish I was at, well, wherever Cupid is!"

"Okay, but remember-" started Wanda.

"DONE!" said Cosmo.

_Okay I know it's not the best thing but still…you gotta review it! Right!?!?!?_


	2. Chapter 2

Turned down?

Sorry it took so long I have no excuse so I'll make up one. My dog ate my computer. Stupid excuses get me off the hook every time.

Jimmy's universe

_After the movie._

"That was a great movie, huh Jimmy" said Cindy.

"Oh yah, it was, a, cool," Jimmy said feeling as though it was based on the weirdest logic.

"I can't believe they thought that movie was good," Libby said to Sheen while Carl was on his way to see if Jimmy's mom was making "cookies" again.

"I know, I mean you says corny stuff that that anymore?" Sheen said.

"Well looks like Carl liked it," Libby said.

"Why do you say that?" Sheen wondered.

Libby just looked at him like the moron he is.

"So, wanna hit "Retro Land?" said Jimmy.

"Sorry I cant my mom would completely flip if I missed curfew," Cindy replied sadly.

"What's your curfew?" Jimmy asked.

"10:30," Cindy replied.

"Well than we can have you back by curfew," said Jimmy.

"Jimmy, think. It's a half an hour walk, this is the busiest time, and all the cool rides would be packed with a million people" Cindy said "We wont make it,"

"Vortex, we can fly there, by my couculations 9:15 is the busiest time, and there won't be a million people only gonna be 474 people in line for the newest attraction." Jimmy said angrily.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry I cant." Cindy replied.

"Okay then what do you wanna do?" Jimmy asked calming down.

"We could hit the Candy Bar," said Cindy.

"Ok that'll work,"

Timmy's dimension 

"Big Bob's Trading Company?" Timmy read confused "Where the hell are we?"

"Looks like Cupid's making business with Big Bob" said Wanda.

"Who's Bob? My cousin?" said Cosmo.

"That's Julie," Wanda said.

"Oh, I always get those names mixed up?" Cosmo replied.

"Ah, can we move on?" Timmy said annoyed.

"Let's just take some time to-" Wanda started without knowing that Cosmo and Timmy had already stole a couple arrows and poofed themselves back to earth.

"To Trixie's house!" Timmy said once Wanda had gone back. "In wish form!"

_Ding dong!_

"Hi Trixie!" started Timmy "Oh my gosh look a famous movie star!"

"Where, where?" Trixie said as Timmy stuck the arrow in her butt.

"Oh, a, he… left." Said Timmy.

"So, a, wanna be my Valentine?" Timmy said not knowing how to ask a girl out.

"Oh, I'd love to Timmy Turner!!!!"

"Great! Then-" Timmy started.

"But I'm already going with Tad and Chad," Trixie said sadly. "We could go for a foursome!"

"Nah," Timmy said slamming the door in her face.

"I know! You can punch Cindy in the butt with an arrow!" said Cosmo.

"Wow Cosmo that's a great idea. And sense Cindy already likes me there's no need for this arrow, but I'll take it anyway!" Timmy said. "I wish we were in Retroville!"


End file.
